Be My Baby Girl
by x.Mayhem.x
Summary: ONE-SHOT! John Cena is finally going after what he wants; his friend Kaylah. But are his feelings mutual?


**A/N: I hope this makes you happy and laugh, Kaylah, because it nearly killed me to write. NEVER am I betting Cena based one-shots on footy matches ever again. Unless I can bash him. But I was supposed to be nice to him. I think I failed at the end.**

**Warning: Contains slash. Nothing hardcore or weird. But still, you have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. Kaylah belongs to x.Hardy.at.Heart.x and everybody else belongs to themselves.**

**-**

**Be My Baby Girl**

"Dude, I can't do this."

"Sure you can."

"No, I can't."

"Yes, you can."

"No, really."

"Yes, really."

"No!"

Dave rolled his eyes at John, shaking his head. "Whatever man."

"Don't you think she deserves it though?" Chris added, jumping into the conversation as he put his shirt on. "You guys have liked each other for what... two years?"

"Almost three." John amended, busying himself with his duffel bag.

"Alright, seriously. That's sad." Chris said, walking over to Cena. "You really need to tell her that you want to be more than 'just friends'."

"But what –"

Dave interrupted him. "No 'buts' with you. She's waited this long. I highly doubt she'll wait much longer for you."

"Don't you think she would have said something by now though if she liked me?" John asked with his eyebrows furrowed. "Why does it have to be me to say something to her?"

Chris sighed. "It's like this. Girls and women are sensitive and very protective. Sure, they take risks, but not usually when it involves their feelings or getting rejected. Which means you-" he poked John in the sternum. "-have to make the first move."

"How though? Do I just go up to her and blurt out that I love her and want her to be my baby girl?"

"Firstly, never call her your 'baby girl'. It will get your ass handed to you on a silver platter." Dave advised, taking a seat of the bench.

Chris nodded his agreement. "Secondly, talk about your feelings first. Chicks dig that. Just bear your heart and soul to her, and she'll be like putty in your hands."

"Feelings. Alright." John nodded, making a mental list. "Is that it?"

Both Dave and Chris let out an exasperated sigh, with Chris pushing Cena to the bench. "You, my friend, will be here a while."

-

With a bouquet of red roses in one hand, and a small box in his other, John roamed the hallways, looking for the girl he was completely and utterly hooked on. He passed several Divas and Superstars, each of them looking at him with a confused expression. Still, his nerves were getting to him, and his stomach was doing flip-flops with every step he took.

Finally, he turned a corner to see a brunette standing with her back to him, her hair up as she talked excitedly to Mickie James. Feeling somewhat relieved he jogged the rest of the way up to the two.

"There you are Kaylah, I've been looking all over for you!" he stated excitedly, smiling like a child in a candy store. "I know it's taken me a while to say this, but... I love you. I have for the longest time. But I was always so scared that you'd turn me down, that I'd never be enough for you. And even now, I know I don't deserve you. You deserve somebody so much better than me. But when I'm with you, I feel like a better man. I feel like, with you by my side, I can accomplish anything."

Silence hung thick in the air as nobody moved. Cena was still looking at her back, and Mickie looked really stunned. Slowly, he could feel his ego dwindling.

'_Chris and Dave were wrong... I tried but it didn't work. So, here goes nothing.'_

Getting down on one knee, he took a deep breath before continuing. "Kayl, I need you. I love you so damn much. I... I want to know... Will you be my baby girl?"

There was collective 'ooh' and Cena realized that others had stopped to watch him ask Kaylah to be his girlfriend. With his heart pounding, the seconds just seemed to roll by so slowly, and the silence was deafening.

"Please, I-" he began, only to get cut off.

"Never, _ever_, call me, Kaylah, or any other girl 'baby girl' again." The brunette turned to look down at him, and John realized his mistake.

"M-Melissa." He stuttered, getting back to his feet. "But I thought..."

There was a small smile playing across her lips, highlighting the similarities between her and the girl he loved. "Yeah, I know. You thought I was Kaylah. But if you are as in love with her as you say... how the hell can't you tell the difference by now?"

He stared, dumbfounded. Even though the two women weren't related in any way, the programme they were doing with each other required for them to look alike. Melissa had dyed her hair brown to resemble Kaylah's. They were within the same height as each other: Kaylah's five-two compared to Melissa's five-four.

"Like what you see?" Melissa asked, putting her hands on her hips and smirking.

Before he could answer, however, he was slapped across the face by the irate Diva. "You pervert! You're lucky you're friends with Kayl, or I'd ri-"

"Mel? John?"

Both looked to see Kaylah jogging down the hall, her hair down. "What's going on?"

"Yeah, Johnny boy, what's going on?" Mel asked slyly, her green eyes shimmering mischievously.

"Kaylah, I love you!" he blurted out, feeling his cheeks heat up a bit. From behind him, he could hear Chris and Dave saying something about 'lack of tact', but he couldn't care less. "There, I've said it! I love you, and you mean the world to me."

"Oh, John..." she sighed, and immediately, he disliked the tone of her voice. "If you had been just a little quicker..."

"Who and how long?" he asked, feeling his heart break piece by piece.

Kaylah bit the bottom lip, trying to avoid the question and John's searching eyes.

"Two months."

John looked at Melissa, startled as she stood there defiantly with her hands on her hips.

"But... I don't..."

If anything, her smirk grew as she stepped closer to Kaylah. "Understand? What's so difficult? We were friends. Then we became something more."

"Kaylah?" John looked at the slightly shorter Diva, hoping that Mel was just messing with his head.

What he didn't expect was for Kaylah, in front of him, Mickie, or the crowd around them, to grab both sides of Mel's face and engage in a passionate kiss.

'_Holy...'_

As the two women pulled away from each other, both smiled at John, though Melissa's was more of triumph than anything.

"Sorry John." Kaylah apologized, though there wasn't much behind the words. "You missed your chance."

With that, Kaylah and Melissa walked away, arms around each other's waist.

Chris and Dave each put a hand on John's shoulder comfortingly.

"Dude, you may not have gotten the ending you were hoping for, but damn that was fucking sexy."

-

**BAHAHAHAHAHA!!**

**Please read and review.**


End file.
